


The Arcana: The Moonlight Craving (Muriel/MC)

by Kirimizi



Category: Nix Hydra - Fandom, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Confessions, Everyone should have the chance to get it on with their fave, F/M, Gender Neutral Genitalia, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Midnight Finagling, Moonlit Date, Romance, Smut, Try me out, forest fuckery, i love words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: When Muriel takes the MC out for a moonlit date to tell them how he feels, his plans go ary when he can’t seem to get the words out of his mouth.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	The Arcana: The Moonlight Craving (Muriel/MC)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on facebook or tumblr for more updates! 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/kirimiziofcourage/
> 
> https://kirimizi.tumblr.com

The moonlight was impeccable above the midnight skyline. The height of the night was upon the couple sitting beneath the night sky. Every cloud from earlier in the day became scarce, showing the twinkling stars between the gaps in the sky. 

Muriel tightened his grip around the front of his fur cloak. While the apprentice sat beside him on the grass of the field and prattled on about the stars in the sky, he could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. His cheeks burned, unrelenting to the gentle autumn breeze. 

The apprentice stopped mid sentence, noticing the way Muriel looked out into the distance. His eyes gazed out into the fields, thoughts wandering along every possibility. He couldn’t help but think of what might happen if he were to finally be forward about his feelings. Those thoughts became something beyond his control, taking over all he could think about. 

“Muri, are you alright?” The magician asked, feeling him jolt up when they placed a hand on his shoulder. Muriel’s eyes widened at the nickname and he kept his gaze averted. They took their hand away from his shoulder, moving closer towards him and wondered if he was feeling alright. But they brushed his hair away from his face, silently redoing his braid while he watched the magician’s face fill with concentration.

The sincere look in their eyes fit their stern expression. He felt their hand gently graze his face while they tried to fix his messy, dark hair. It just made his mind race with thoughts he couldn’t control. Muriel loved the way their hands moved, steady with a grace only they could encumber. Every moment they spent together felt like heaven to him. 

Muriel wished he could show how much he appreciated the magician for standing by him all this time. 

The apprentice finished up the braid and tucked it aside. Pleased with their work, they flashed him a reassuring grin. Muriel saw the blush forming on the magician’s face, his anxiety building more and more. The way they looked at him in that moment was different than any face he had seen before. The sweet gaze piercing his soul and the way the moon reflected in their bold irises took over his mind.

Muriel wanted nothing more than to spill everything. 

“I…” Muriel tried to start speaking, but he kept stuttering. The graceful magician’s stare distracted him. They observed, waiting patiently to hear what he had to say. “I want to say..something to you.” Muriel felt their breathing begin to hitch.

“Maybe take a small breather, Muri.” The apprentice patted his back and began to rub it softly. They tried to help him calm down but the longer they sat there, the worst he felt. The guilt engulfed him. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Muriel couldn’t bring himself to say it. Another night would be another chance, after all. “It takes a lot to say things. And I don’t want you to think less of me—“  
“I could never do that.” They blurted out, causing Muriel to freeze momentarily. The both of them were in shock, but it was the apprentice who moved in closer to the mountain man. 

The magician laid their hands on his shoulders, feeling the soft fur beneath their hands. Muriel started to feel hot and began to undo the clasps, pulling it off his chest. Underneath was a fairly high end silk shirt, gifted to him by Countess Nadia herself. The magician reached towards the thin fabric, entranced by the details on the short sleeves. 

“This looks beautiful on you,” They touched the skin below the sleeve, feeling the warmth of his tan skin tingle under their fingertips. “But you always look so handsome so I’m not surprised.” They moved down his arms to his hands. Muriel’s face looked like a mixture of surprise and terror all at once. 

“I-I..” Muriel stuttered, squeezing the hands that made him feel so safe. The magician giggled, taking in the cute reaction as much as they could get. They decided to take it to another level, leaning in close to his cheek.  
“Do you know how cute you are, or do I have to keep reminding you?” Their voice slithered through his mind, forcing him to bite his lip in anticipation. 

The magician left a light kiss on the man’s flustered cheek, causing him to lose his nerve. Muriel pulled them closer to him, grazing their chin in the process as they tilted their face up to meet his gaze. The two were less than an inch away from each other. And all either wanted was to close the gap.

Muriel felt the beat of their heart rising into his throat, but nothing would stop him now. The apprentice leaned up, throwing themselves to the mountain man without hesitation and taking his lips. The worried look quickly left his face as he wrapped an arm tight around their waist. The soft, tender feelings erupted between them, and the rest was history. 

Every moment was filled with want and need. Muriel’s tongue parted their soft lips, indulging in anything they could get. Craving more, he trailed kiss after kiss down their collarbone. The magician’s hands tugged at the hem of Muriel’s shirt, parting from one another so they could pull it clean off of him.

“Muriel..” The sound of his name coming out of their mouth made his pants a little tighter. The apprentice softly gasped, gawking at the olive toned skin that bared itself to them. They reached out, running their hands over every part of his chest. They hovered over the scars and wounds that left their marks on him, wishing they could heal the worst of them. 

The soft touch of their hands stroking his pecs made Muriel ready to explode. No one had ever touched him this way before, especially not with intention like their sweet magician. His hair fell forward again but the apprentice simply brushed it with the back of their hand, exposing his forest-filled eyes. When they went to leave a kiss to his cheek, Muriel caught it in time to steal a kiss.

The act took them by surprise, but they weren’t opposed to it. His lips trembled with want, forcing his way through their kiss into their needy mouth. The apprentice bit playfully on his bottom lip, wanting nothing else but to give him what he wanted. His embrace tightened around the apprentice, pulling them into his lap and pressing them against his chest. 

The apprentice pushed him down on the grass without breaking the kiss between them, placing their knees on both sides of Muriel’s massive body. The subtle roll of his hips into theirs made it obvious how much he was enjoying himself. The hard feeling between his thighs intimidated the apprentice before running their fingertips over the imprint of his bulging pants. Muriel shuddered at the touch, groaning in absolute ecstasy. 

In the brief moment Muriel pulled away, he tore off whatever top the apprentice had on and tossed it aside. He pressed against their bare chest, kneading the newly fleshed skin with his calloused hands. The apprentice felt like liquid under his tenderness, wanting nothing else but his touch. 

The magician pulled part of Muriel’s pants down, teasing the sides of his hips with their wandering hands before he pulled them down the rest of the way past his thighs. The look on their face while Muriel let himself be so exposed was enough to drive them over the edge. Watching him pant beneath them in the nude under the moonlight was like looking at a renaissance painting. 

The moment they looked down, their expression turned. God, he was massive. The magician audibly gasped, clearly intimidated by the size of his dick. And yet, it didn’t stop them from taking the hardened cock into their hand and carefully fondled him. A husky groan left his mouth, moving against the hand that touched him so gently. A few slurred swears left his lips as he began to get into the rhythm of their movements. 

The magician was in awe, watching him sweat and twitch beneath them like an animal in heat. The faster they stroked, the louder his moans came. They smirked, loving the grunts coming out of his mouth. His needy expression gave them a sense of power they never knew they wanted. 

But Muriel couldn’t help taking that as a challenge. His hands yanked down the magician’s pants, caressing the equally needy flesh between their thighs. The smirk soon left their face, readily replaced with lip biting to keep themselves quiet. A few moans slipped out as Muriel hit the same sweet spot, over and over again once he discovered how it made them feel. 

The power shifted between them, but the magician couldn’t help wanting to give in to temptation. They wanted to finish him off before he could do anything about it. The hot, sweaty endeavor was coming to a close end for him anyways. 

Yet the harder the apprentice jerked his cock, the more Muriel retorted with his own stroking between the magician’s warm thighs, pushing them both closer and closer to finishing. His rough hands touched them with such care and desire. He thoroughly enjoyed watching them react to every brush, to feel as good as he did. 

“I-I’ve loved you for so long..” He cried out, breathing heavily as the air filled with moan after moan. Muriel couldn’t help himself any longer. The touch he craved for so long was here and finally taking him for everything he was in that moment. The magician couldn’t stop themselves from meeting the same fate, groaning heavily as they finished in his hand on top of his lap.

Muriel tried his best to catch his breath, letting the cool night air hit his sweat stained skin. The sweet scent of myrrh that came off of him lured the exhausted apprentice back into his warm, welcoming embrace as they drifted off into sleep.


End file.
